A Little Trip to Hogsmeade
by BeautifulNights
Summary: Marauder's era. The Marauders and Lily go Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade! But why are Remus' and Sirius' friends suddenly acting so strange? And how does firewhiskey fit into all of this? Lemony last chapter, skip if you must.
1. Chapter 1: A Plan

…A little trip to Hogsmeade…

-

"Oi, hurry up will you!". James was banging on the bathroom door, obviously anxious to get going. He, Lily and Peter had been talking about this shopping trip to Hogsmeade all week, but Remus couldn't for the life of him understand what could be so exiting about shopping. And Hogsmeade? With their monthly trips to the Shrieking Shack he felt he was seeing altogether too much of that place as it was.

He looked at himself in the mirror one more time, seeing a rather skinny and pale youth with floppy hair and (some would say)startingly golden-brown eyes. He tried ruffling up his hair a bit, but instantly felt silly and straightened it down again to its usual sensible style.

"Moony, come on! The others have already gone downstairs! Sirius said we'd better hurry before the snow turns into a proper storm.." Remus suppressed the sudden tingling sensation in his stomach by the mention of his best friends name, like he'd been doing so often recently.

"Allright, allright" he grumbled, and got out of the bathroom to follow James downstairs.

The rest of their friends were standing outside the Great Hall waiting, all dressed up in their warmest winter-attire. Sirius was wearing a thick black, tailored winter coat which emphasized his broad shoulders and slim waist, and torn black jeans stuffed into those old army boots he insisted on wearing all the time. It was so typical of him to put on jeans like that while everyone else was doing their best to cover up against the cold, reflected Remus. Flashing skin is a snow storm? Only Sirius would be that thoughtless…Not that Remus minded though.

Around Sirius' neck a red and gold Gryffindor scarf was casually draped, and a pair of gloves stuck out from his pocket. He stood lazily leaning on the doors to the Great Hall, contentedly chatting with Peter and Lily, and seemed unaware of the more or less concealed stares from the various girls in the hallway. As Remus and James decended the last steps from the stairs Sirius looked up to brush his silky black hair out of his eyes, and smiled at a fifth-year Ravenclaw passing by. This caused a violent ripple of giggles among the girl and her friends as they ran outside. Remus uncomfortably tugged at his own sensible overcoat, but his expression turned from annoyance into a friendly smile as he and James joined the group by the doors.

A few minutes later they were trudging through the snow on the path down to Hogsmeade. Lily and James led the way, holding hands and murmuring with their heads close together, while the three remaining marauders followed. Remus walked with his hands in his pockets to defend them against the cold, and amused himself by watching the two other boys hopping about in the snow. Sirius was enchanting snowballs and making them circle Peters head, occasionally whirling them at him from an unexpected direction. Peter squealed and tried to defend himself against the unexpected attacks, but he'd never been as good a wizard as Sirius and only managed to lose his wand in a surf of snow.

Remus couldn't help laughing despite himself, his irritation from this morning disappearing. Sirius always had that effect on him – his presence alone cheering him up for no apparent reason. Remus felt his cheeks reddening, and coughed to himself. Jesus Christ, Sirius affected everyone like that, it was no big deal! No-one could argue with the charm of that boy. The dog was undoubtedly one of the more popular guys in school, especially if you asked the girls. And the odd boy too. Remus quickly forced his thoughts elsewhere, ignoring his burning cheeks.

When Hogsmeade finally came into view Peter was soaked, red-faced and breathing hard, but content after successfully managing a few hits at Sirius. Both boys were brushing the snow out of their hair, while Lily had volunteered to charm Peters clothes dry for him.

"Honestly Sirius, what where you thinking? It's freezing out here! You'll both catch colds!" Lily sighed. After she and James had officially become an item, she had gotten into a habit of a good-natured mothering of the boys. They all complained a bit about the fussing, but secretly of course they enjoyed the attention.

"We'll be fine" grinned Sirius. "So, where does everyone want to go first?"

A couple of hours later the gang was laden with bags and boxes from various magic shops, and quite tired from all the carrying. Remus had gotten a self-pouring tea set for his parents, a quill-set for Lily and big boxes of Honeydukes' Holiday Mix for James and Peter(getting them quickly while the boys were busy gift-hunting themselves), but still needed something for Sirius. Lily seemed to be in the same pickle.

"Hey guys" she said, "how about we split up a little for a while? I mean, I guess all of us have to get something for each other, and we can't do that if we're all together all the time right?"

Remus noticed Lily shooting a meaningful glance at James, whose eyes widened slightly in understanding. "Yeah, sounds good to me. How about splitting up in two? Me, Pads and Wormtail'll go together" he shot a glance at Peter, "and then Moony, you can go with Lily?". Remus nodded with a smile. He and Lily had always gotten along, even while she and James were still bitter enemies, and they enjoyed each others company even more now that their friends weren't constantly at war.

"Great!" smiled Lily a little mischievously, "See you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour or something then? Come on Remus, I've got a really good idea for a present and I need your opinion…". And with that she took him by the arm and dragged him off down the main street again.

Remus turned when they were halfway down the street and saw James putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders and leading him off around a corner flanked by Peter. The wolf wrinkled his eyebrows. What exactly was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2: Preparations

-

"Pads, Pads, Pads…" sighed James while Sirius gently protested the latters steering him away from Lily and Remus. "Calm down! You're acting like we're taking away your favorite teddy-bear here..". Peter chuckled in the background, and Sirius shot him a venomous glance.

"I dunno what you're talking about Prongs. I mean, I know Lily's all hot and bothered about ME, but.." Sirius was cut off by James pushing him into a drift of snow.

"Dog!"

After a short rolling around in the snow, ending with both stag and dog getting ice-cold snow pushed down the front of their sweaters, they agreed on a truce. Sirius was pretty happy with the way he had wriggled out of that situation. Lily was a sure way to distract James whatever he was doing. And Sirius did have a way of saying just the right thing to twist a conversation he didn't like where was going. Had James and Peter really been talking about what he thought they did? How did they know?! He barely knew it himself…and certainly didn't understand any of it. And yet.. James had always been his best friend, and the one in the gang he felt closest to. So why was he more and more often finding himself thinking about..…._him_?

Without Sirius taking notice, the others had suddenly stopped outside a richly lit and Christmas-decorated shop. It looked like a jeweller or something, with lots of strange looking medallions, bracelets and watches on display in the window. In the centre display were two lockets with a big sign next to it, boasting it to be "The Lates And Greatest Must-Have Gift for YOUR beloved – Simply insert pictures, and with a pre-added spell it will alert you of any naughty advances made towards YOUR sweetheart! The perfect Christmas gift – for you both!"

Sirius chuckled. Some guys were just so…insecure, weren't they? He'd never quite had that problem himself, he mused, and followed the others inside.

"So, we're out getting something for Lily I suppose? How 'bout this?" Sirius flourished an expensive looking ring in James' face. "Tie the knot before she realizes she got the bad end of the deal, eh?" James merely gave him a serene smile. He wasn't going to let that smooth-talker joke his way out of this too.

"No, actually, we thought we might help you find something. I noticed before that you haven't gotten something for Moony yet?" Sirius' eyes fluttered a bit, but then he laughed.

"Ah...but my dear, demented friend. In case you haven't noticed, Moony's a _guy_..I don't think jewellery is on his list?" But Peter and James just smiled, took him by the arms, and led him further into the store.

"Just you relax Padfoot. Something tells me we've got a better idea what's on Moonys _list_ than you do."

A couple of blocks away, Lily and Remus were wandering arm in arm down the main street of Hogsmeade. It was still snowing pretty heavily, but the aforementioned storm hadn't kicked in. Remus loved the snow. It was the one thing above all else that really gave him that warm, Christmassy feeling. It made him want to snuggle down before the fireplace with a blanket and a hot cup of cocoa, and just lie there daydreaming about…well, just daydreaming. Lily squeezed his hand, as if she knew what was going on in his head. "Romantic isn't it?" she asked, looking up at him with a smile in her eyes.

Remus smiled back, unconsciously straightening his glasses.

"Yeah…It must be really nice for you and James now, finally celebrating your first Christmas not being enemies?". Lily giggled.

"Mmm…Christmas is a good time for new beginnings. How about you Rem, anyone special caught your attention lately? I see you around girls all the time, but you never talk about anyone special. And a cute guy like you, I bet there's lots of people wondering how you're still single!"

Remus laughed. "Cute? I dunno…I never seem to attract the attention of the ones I…" he stopped himself. "Anyway, are we going shopping or what?" Lily took his hand giggling, but walked on in silence.

A couple of minutes' trudging through the snow later, and Remus found himself in Gladrags Wizardwear. It contained about a trillion girls, all milling about laughing and chatting about which shirt would make their boyfriends look cuter on Christmas day. "Lil? Sure you don't want me to wait outside while you get whatever you're getting for Prongs?" Remus felt a bit out of place. ¨

"What? No, this isn't for James, I thought we might get something nice for Sirius! I mean, you haven't gotten anything for him yet have you?" Lily put on her most innocent look, while Remus felt a blush starting up his cheeks.

"Ah..right. Okay. Sure. Um.."

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control!" Lily chirped, and dragged Remus over to a shelf. "Now.. how do we feel about tank tops? No? How about one for you then?"

Half an hour later the two of them were sitting on the floor of a dressing room, Remus in the process of unbuttoning a crisp blue shirt and Lily absentmindedly sorting through the discarded clothes on the floor around them. "So" she stated, "you really _do_ like him. I knew I wasn't imagining things!". Remus sighed, and leaned on the wall between theirs and the next cubicle.

"Is it really that obvious? I just feel like such a tosser! God.. It's not like it's just anyone either, it's _him_! Dreamboat of the whole bloody school..!"

Lily gave him a sympathetic smile. "I know how you feel, James isn't exactly John Doe either..".

"Yeah" mused Remus, "but you've always known he liked you, haven't you. I just...Well, I think people might be a little more shocked if….oh, I don't know, I'm tired of all these secrets!" He slid down on his back, irritated. "I wish there was some way I could just get it off my chest!"

Suddenly Lily had a mischievous smile, making her look quite alike her aforementioned boyfriend. "I think we can find a way to fix that..". And with that, she stood up, gathered the clothes in her hands and marched out of the dressing room. "Come on Rem! Let's buy that stuff we agreed on and get out of here. I'm dying for a butterbeer! And the guys are waiting…."

.


	3. Chapter 3: Just you and me

**Chapter 3: Just you and me.**

"Next round on me?" Peter stood up a little too eagerly, and staggered slightly against the table.

"Whoa there Worms, take it easy" laughed James. "I'd forgotten how the butterbeer gets to ya". Peter looked a little embarrassed.

"Nah, don't mind him Wormtail. I'm in for another round!" Sirius grinned and leaned back on the padded bench.

The three boys had gone to The Three Broomsticks right after shopping, which had taken all of ten minutes, and been there since. They were meeting the others there anyway, and Sirius had reasoned that it would be better for them to come early and hold a table. Besides, after bearing with the guys' insinuating remarks all afternoon, he needed a butterbeer or three to keep up his strength. The clock was nearing half past six. That meant Remus and Lily ought to have shown up nearly half an hour ago.

Sirius twisted his empty mug in his hands.

"Do you reckon Rosmerta'll let me have a firewhiskey?"

*

Meanwhile, Remus and Lily were making their way towards the pub. It was December 15th already, and the entire village was merrily lit and decorated for Christmas. Honeydukes had enchanted chocolate figures dancing in the windows, and outside Flourish & Blotts Christmas cards were bobbing up and down suggesting cozy messages for people to send to their loved ones.

"Lily?" said Remus, waving away a particularly eager card urging him to "send your best to grandma this holiday! With Flourish and Blotts' special holiday greetings!".

"What?"

Remus wrinkled his eyebrows. "You won't mention any of the stuff we talked about to…you know. I mean, it's between the two of us right?"

Lily smiled sweetly up at him. "Ofcourse! You know you can trust me..We're just meeting the guys for a butterbeer, that's all! My lips are sealed.." And then she took him by the arm and led him in through the doors of The Three Broomsticks.

*

James, Sirius and Peter were sitting in a corner by the windows, and Lily quickly made her way over while dragging Remus by the arm.

"Wotcher guys!"

"Hey love" James purred, and pulled her onto his lap, "Wondered where you'd gotten off to". He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I think Sirius might be getting a little tipsy, but I figured it couldn't really harm our case..". Lily giggled at her boyfriend and half-heartedly hit his shoulder.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you in charge here!" she playfully accused him, but was cut off by James' lips meeting hers.

"You guys! There OTHER PEOPLE HERE you know!" Sirus rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey couple that used to be his best friend and arch enemy.

"Oh well…"

Then he suddenly noticed Remus. "Hey! What are you doing standing over there Moony? Come on, sit down, I won't bite…" He smirked. "Or maybe I'm not the one who should be worried?"

"Padfoot! Shut it, there's other people here..!" Remus whispered, and slid down next to Sirius.

In his hurry to quiet down his friend he didn't really notice how close they were until he'd sat down. His and Sirius' knees were touching, and their hands were right next to each other on the table. Of course, they were best friends and used to being close.. But somehow, now, it was different.

Sirius pushed his hair out of his eyes. He could feel the firewhiskey comfortably clouding his mind a little. He wasn't drunk...just not entirely, point-blank sober.

Then he felt Remus' knee touching his under the table. …Was that on purpose?

He noticed Remus' hand on the table too, right next to his own. He imagined what it would be like if he just moved his hand a couple of inches, and put it over the wolfs. Remus always had the softest skin. And pale. Almost girlish, come to think of it. He was quite slender too, not skinny, but not muscular like Sirius either. The dog had grown to tower over him in the past year or so.

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're kind of staring at my hand."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I mean, not sorry, I wasn't staring. I mean.. I was just thinking. I guess. Haha. Nothing special."

Was Sirius blushing? No, thought Remus, since when did Sirius Black get _embarrassed_?

He smiled at his friend. Sirius smiled back.

"Oh!" exclaimed James suddenly, with a dramatically surprised look on his face. "I forgot! I was supposed to...get that stuff for...a paper I'm writing! With Wormtail, right?"

Peter blinked, a little confused. "Right, yeah.."

Lily sighed. When was she going to learn that if you wanted something done right, you had to do it yourself! And certainly not leave it up to The Worst Actor Ever - formerly known as her boyfriend.

"You know, I was just going to remind you of it. We'd better go right now before the shops close!" she said, and started collecting her stuff. James quickly drained the rest of his butterbeer, and Peter put on his jacket.

"Right. We'll be back later, why don't you two just wait here? Shouldn't be more than an hour or something.. Remus, you could show Sirius that stuff we bought?" Lily casually added with a smile for Remus and Sirius. "Bye!"

And with that, the three youths disappeared out into the streets.

*

"So…" Remus said awkwardly. Why was this feeling so weird? He was alone with Sirius all the time! He looked over at his friend, and their eyes met. Did Sirius' eyes have a strange gleam to them?

Sirius bit his lip. So. He was suddenly alone with Remus. Who was looking cuter by the minute… Maybe this was the time he'd been waiting for? He smirked at his own thoughts. This was known territory. He had yet to try it with a werewolf though…

His lips curled in a half-smile. "Well then Moons. I guess it's just you and me."

-

**Authors notes:**

**Sorry about dragging it out like this! I originally intended this to be a one-chapter thing, but Remus and Sirus apparently needed more time… **

**Anyway, I'm in the middle of my exams now, so the next chapter'll probably take a little longer! Hope you like the story so far, reviews (good and bad) are always welcome! **

**L**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet me in the bathroom

**Chapter 4: Meet me in the bathroom (Part 1?) **

*****

Remus blinked. _Just you and me? _Oh. Dear. Merlin. The boy squirmed in his seat, subconsciously biting his lip.

Sirius however was sitting quite calmly, and observing his friend with a small smile playing on the verge of his mouth. He was starting to see Remus in a different light. For the past few months he'd been having these urges…and had suppressed them. Moony was after all a boy, a friend, and a quite shy and reserved one too. He'd never… And so there was no point even thinking about it!

But now? Sirius wasn't stupid, and he understood a lot more about people than his friends usually gave him credit for. Being a prankster, top-mark student, school hunk _and _most popular guy in their year(okay, maybe that was a tie between him and James) at the same time? You needed some social skills to pull that one off.

So Sirius _had_ noticed the way Lily acted, and how Prongs and the others had – oh so un-elegantly – removed themselves from the scene to leave him and Moony alone. He also noticed how nervous said wolf suddenly seemed. And there was something more there too, under the nervousness.. Though, he admitted, it was hard to know with Remus. He was one of the few people Sirius could never quite read. But, he smirked to himself, that wasn't going to stop him from trying…

*

"Well then Loopy. Show us the good stuff!"

This abruptly yanked Remus out of his own mind-wanderings. _Good stuff? _And then he realized, of course, Sirius was talking about that remark Lily made. He coughed. Jesus, he had to stop imagining things!

"It's nothing, really", He mumbled. "Lily just bullied me into getting some stuff, nothing you'd be interested in."

"Come on Fruit-Loops, don't be such a party-pooper, we've got an hour's time to kill anyway! Is it something embarrassing? I bet it is! Show me, show me!"

Remus recognized this mood in Sirius, and realized he might as well give in right away. The alternative was spending the next half hour with a hyperactive Sirius pleading, pushing and coercing him with all means available, and he'd end up doing it anyway for a moment's peace.

"Pads, you know you sound like a baby when you do that right?" grumbled Remus, but with a reluctant smile.

Then he started pulling off his sweater.

"I'm wearing it, so just have to.." his voice was muffled by the sweater over his head.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. Was this the shy Moony he knew? He sure didn't waste any time, did he…

Remus got rid of the sweater, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Then he suddenly seemed to realize what he was doing, his fingers halting in their steady march down his chest. Sirius was watching hungrily now, and made an instinctive sound of disappointment as the process stopped. Remus looked up, and for the first time that day the two boys made proper eye-contact.

Remus blushed.

Was there a gleam in Sirius' eyes which hadn't been there before? No! He was being silly. And he certainly wasn't taking his shirt off either!

"Um, you know, have to take off my shirt to show you, and I can't do that here!"

Sirius pursed his lips. He wasn't about to let Remus revert to being Mr. Reserved again just like that. He smiled lightly at his friend.

"No problemo my friend, you can show me in the bathroom! Giddy-up, Loops!"

And with that he picked up Remus' discarded sweater in one hand, and Remus' arm by the other, pulling him up from his seat.

Remus mildy protested, but couldn't quite shake off that strong grip on his arm. Those strong, muscular arms…

He mentally whacked himself over the head. Honestly!

*

"Allright", said Sirius triumphantly, ducking out from the final stall in the bathroom. "There's no-one here, I guarantee you. Is your shyness satisfied now?"

Remus gave him a doubtful smile.

"All right, all right. But I'm telling you, it's nothing special!"

Sirius perched himself on a sink next to the standing Remus, and grinned.

"So you keep saying. Let's see this un-specialness then."

Remus could feel the blush rising again, and hid it by bending his head and starting on his buttons again. Sirius leaned back on the sink's mirror and watched. The wolf's fingers worked slowly down his chest, carefully slipping each button free of its hole.

When he was finished the shirt hung loosely. Remus pulled off in a swift movement, thinking he'd get this over with as soon as possible and get out of this _excruciating _situation! Standing there undressing, with _Sirius Black _lounging right next to him, watching him…

It was almost too much.

"Right" he said, a little disheveled by his own thoughts, "ta-daa! The much-anticipated and Lily-purchased tank top!"

He tried to sound light-hearted, but his voice sounded shrill even to him. Now that he was standing there he just felt stupid. Why, oh why had he let Lily convince him to get that stupid thing?!

He was definitely blushing now.. and Sirius was probably laughing his arse off.

Remus carefully lifted his eyes and looked at the dark-haired boy still leaning on the mirror.

Sirius' long locks had slid into his face, and he was watching Remus from under them. Wow. He'd seen Remus pretty much naked before, of course, but never in a setting like this. He'd never noticed how nicely toned an upper body the be-spectacled boy had, or how beautiful his slender build really was. Sirius ran his tongue along the back side of his teeth, showing no emotion in his face.

"Hey, I like it. Looks good on you. Why don't you let me try it on?"

He gracefully jumped down from his perch on the sink, pulling his sweater off in the same motion. The shirt was unceremoniously ripped off, a couple of buttons flying – so unlike Remus' conscientious unbuttoning.

Remus' breath stuck in his throat.

Oh god.

He was standing here with his shirt off, and now Sirius was undressing too? The dog's muscular chest came into sight as he dropped his shirt on the ground. A couple of scars lined it – tokens from the countless full moons spent with a transformed werewolf. Remus couldn't pry his eyes away from his friend, and was thankful for an interruption.

"Come on Loops", half-slurred Sirius, slowly walking around him.

"I want to see how it looks on me.."

And with that he stopped behind Remus, placing his hands on his friend's sides. Remus didn't dare look up, but remained frozen in his position in front of the mirror.

Sirius hitched his fingers in under the infamous tank top, and started slowly pulling it up. Remus obediently lifted his arms, still not saying a word.

The wolf looked up, his dark eyes meeting his friend's in the mirror.

They were standing so close he could feel the dog's breath against his neck.

He said nothing.

He wasn't sure he could have if he had wanted to.

*

* * *

**Ok, guys! **

**I'm debating whether to leave them here, leaving the rest up to your imaginations, or continue in another(final!) chapter... which just might get a little smutty.**

**What would **_**you**_** like?? **


	5. Chapter 5: A Marauders' tricks

**Chapter 5: A marauder's tricks.**

*

Sirius liked having the upper hand, being the one in control.

He watched the pair of them in the mirror, over Remus' shoulder. His friend was standing completely still, apart from his arms which were sinking down to his sides again, the top having been slipped off.

Remus' head was slightly bent, but his eyes looked up through blonde eyelashes and met Sirius'.

Sirius was standing so close his chest touched the other's back, and he thought he could feel a slight tremble.

It was quite a sight, seeing the two of them standing there together, bare-chested and alone. Remus' upper body was covered in scars, which Sirius knew made him uncomfortable with undressing around others. But to him, it was the most enthralling sight he'd ever seen..

He lightly touched Remus' hand with his own, the one holding the top.

"I like it, but.. You look nice without it too" He mumbled.

He felt his friend's shoulder stiffen slightly, and saw a slight blush coloring his cheeks in the mirror.

Sirius smirked at himself. Literally _feeling_ the impact of his words on the other…oh, it felt good. He moved his free hand a little further along Remus' stomach, and started tracing the line of a quite fresh scar.

"Does it hurt?"

Remus gave a little gasp at the feel of his hands.

"Um," he had to clear his voice a little, "No, it doesn't…It feels very good. It's okay, I mean. Um.."

The wolf swallowed.

This wasn't just his imagination, was it? Sirius was really standing half-naked behind him(pressed up against him actually!), _caressing_ him! There was no other word for it.

And he seemed..Different. Sirius joked around a lot but, this didn't feel like that.

Remus suddenly became aware of something hard pushing against him, in the small of his back.

O-_kay_. _Definitely_ not a joke…

All of a sudden a newfound courage came over him. He moved his right hand behind him, feeling the belt of his friend's trousers and hitching his thumb in under it. He roughly pulled Sirius tighter against him, and looked up at his reflection with a lop-sided smile.

Sirius looked momentarily shocked. This was new!

And then everything happened at once.

*

Sirius dropped the top to the floor, and with both hands free turned Remus violently around and pushed his back into the sink.

For a millisecond the world stood completely still, as if his body was telling him _this really is the point of no return!_

…And then their lips met.

Sirius practically attacked Remus' lips, pushing him painfully against the sink, and Remus answered with the same urgency. The kiss was desperate, hungry and passionate - a climax of several months of build-up.

Sirius enticingly bit his lycan friend's lower lip, just enough to draw a little blood and cause a small whimper.

As they drew apart, Remus held his friend's gaze while slowly licking the blood off his lip.

"Now that...hurt."

Then Remus retaliated, entwining one hand in Sirius hair, grasping his belt with the other and roughly spinning the both of them around so it was Sirius being pushed against the sink.

Sirius momentarily raised his eyebrows, before their lips lunged at each other again.

This time Remus had more freedom of movement, something he wasn't about to let go to waste.

His let one hand trace a line down Sirius' chest until it reached the hem of his shorts, and the other grasped his buckle. He quickly loosened it, and started on the trousers. He could feel Sirius beneath the fabric, getting harder by the second.

Sirius softly moaned into his mouth, intensifying the kiss.

The buttons finally being finished, Sirius' trousers and shorts fell to the ground. Remus couldn't help but stare. Up until now he'd been in a sort of frenzy, momentarily freed of his shyness. But the sight of Sirius manhood right in front of him seemed to wake him up.

_Everyone _wanted Sirius. They had for years. He'd probably had tons of experience…

Sirius noticed the wolf's hesitation.

"Hey" he whispered, Remus' eyes snapping up to meet his.

"You don't have to be nervous with me. All right? Just let me take the lead.."

He carefully lay a hand on Remus' neck, pulling him into a much softer kiss than before.

Holding Remus close and continuing the kiss, Sirius started tracing his fingers around the hem of his friend's trousers. He stayed like that for a while, not wanting to push and waiting for Remus to relax completely.

When Remus seemed to be comfortable, he started carefully undoing his buttons. He could feel the boy's erection pressing against the fabric.

Sirius broke free from the kiss for a second.

"Okay?" he asked, not wanting to scare him off again.

Remus made a muffled sound of agreement, his eyes closed. He relished the feeling of Sirius' body against him, and the soft kiss.

Encouraged, Sirius slowly freed his friend of the remains of his clothing. The wolfs slim but muscular body stood there before him like a greek statue. His pale skin looked soft as velvet, perfect and untouched, only waiting to be…

Sirius couldn't hold back anymore.

Going in for a kiss again, he turned Remus so that they returned to their original position, with Remus' back against the sink.

He let his hands roam over his friend, carefully at first but increasing in strength and audacity. He caressed the other's arms, moving down past his belly, to his hips, over his thighs.

He glanced at his friend, having an inkling that Remus wasn't particularly experienced in this area. However, the wolf's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, lightly pushing his hips against the touch of the dog.

Sirius slid his tongue along the back of his teeth, taking a second to observe his lust-filled companion. Still watching, he let his right hand slide down and take a firm grip around Remus' erection.

Remus moaned, tilting his head back, and pushed harder against his friend.

Sirius let his hand move along Remus' shaft in enticingly long, slow motions. He leaned in for another kiss, and moved his other hand up to Remus mouth. The wolf caught on immediately, taking his fingers in his mouth. Still keeping the motion going, Sirius moved his now wet hand downwards.

Remus took a sharp intake of breath. God, that felt good!

Sirius now had both hands on him, the first keeping up the stroking motion while the second was playing with the head of his shaft. The two boys were so close their foreheads touched. Remus breathed heavily, and reached up to entwine his fingers in Sirius' hair. Merlin, how did he _do _that?

Half unconscious with desire and pleasure, Remus hardly noticed his dark-haired companion disappearing down in front of him, until a whole new sensation threatened to push him over the edge completely.

Sirius had taken him in his mouth, gently licking his head while still stroking the shaft with his hands.

"Oh Merlin, that's amazing.." Remus breathed.

This seemed to energize Sirius further, and he let Remus' length fill his mouth further, working feverishly as sweat covered his forhead.

As the motion and wetness increased, Remus felt himself drawing closer to climax.

"Oh god," he caught hold of Sirius hair, "I'm gonna…!"

And then his entire body seemed to explode with pleasure, drawing a half scream-half moan from his mouth, and arching his back almost painfully as he came.

His juices filled Sirius' awaiting mouth, who swallowed while holding on to Remus' shaft with one hand and his hip with the other.

"Ah" mumbled Remus, unable to perform a full though-process at the moment.

Sirius licked his lips slowly, and looked up at his spent partner with a smug look on his face.

He pulled himself up, and Remus' hands immediately found his.

"Wow…That was just…wow."

The wolf was barely coherent, gazing at Sirius with a glazed look in his eyes. Sirius smirked again.

"Yeah?", he mumbled into his companion's ear.

"If you liked that, just you wait until next time.."

Remus' eyes widened.

So there _would _be a next time.

"Got some tricks up your sleeve, eh?" he smiled, slightly relieved.

Sirius grinned, breathing hotly into Remus' ear.

"Oh yeah. It's not for nothing they call me a marauder."

*

**Author's notes: Puh, all**_**right**_**, there we go… My first attempt at smut, and I must say I rather enjoyed it ;) **

**Hope you liked it too! And thanks for following this story so far, **_**especially **_**thank you to my lovely reviewers, who made me go through with this! **** Love!**


End file.
